We have something to tell you
by ButterflysHurricane
Summary: Surprises all around when a bombshell is dropped. 3x4 pairing.


Authors Notes: Needed time away from category other and this crept up on me. Hope you like it.

Pairing: 3x4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any affiliates.

We have something to tell you…

By butterflyshurricane

"What do you mean, you've started dating?" Duo spluttered. The silence had not shocked Trowa and Quatre; they had wanted that surprise that the others had showed. The reaction statement hadn't. They looked at each other then shot back a look of confusion.

"I don't understand, you don't want us together?" Quatre asked, concerned that his friends were not taking the news well. Heero and Wufei had yet to speak, but both looked puzzled by their statements.

"What? No, I mean… You've only just got together?" Duo reiterated, moving his hand in a circling motion.

Quatre shot his lover a look that mirrored the one he received. Quatre could see the realisation dawn in Trowa's eyes, as he turned back to the others.

"You though we were already a couple?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow. Quatre's eyes shot wide as realisations blessed him with fresh new sight.

"Weren't you?" Heero asked, sitting up and leaning forward over the table. The five had decided to meet for dinner and were already near the end of their main course when the two new lovers dropped their supposed happy news.

"Why would we announce that we were dating if we were already a couple?" Quatre asked, he could feel a tick forming in his eye. Somehow his night of celebration was ending terribly.

"You at least had a fling during the war, right?" Duo asked, poking a folk in their direction. The initial shock seemed to have worn off and the meal they were sharing in a small Cinq restaurant resumed, albeit at a much slower rate.

"We were fifteen."

"And?" A raise of the eyebrow and a smirk from Wufei served to convey the scepticism.

"No, this is the first time we've been together. At all." Quatre stated firmly. As if to confirm the fact, he took Trowa's hand and squeezed it a bit tighter than was necessary. The brunette smiled in return.

"I don't believe you. I mean… everybody knew. Like, everybody! We all talked about it!" Duo exclaimed, looking at the other two, who nodded.

Others? Quatre thought, wondering just how many people talked about their imaginary relationship.

"Sally especially thought it was nice that you two were together." Wufei stated, taking a sip of water.

"Have you ever seen us kiss? Hug? Hold hands?" Quatre asked. He really could not believe what he was hearing. The other three seemed to take their time thinking. Quatre huffed and sat back in his chair. Trowa seemed slightly amused, but he did have a weird personality. He was enjoying it, but Quatre was still too pissed off to see any humour in the situation.

"Is this why our Christmas cards were made out to both of us?" Trowa asked, a smile creeping onto his face. Quatre realised this and sat up.

"I just thought you all were tight."

"Thanks."

"Thinking back, that does make sense."

"You've been a couple for a while now though, right?" Duo asked, narrowing his eyes. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"We were friends right up until a month ago." Quatre explained, feeling the tick return to his eye as they all looked shocked again.

"A month?" Duo's exclamation grated on Quatre's ears.

"Stop being shocked and start being happy for us." Quatre snapped. Trowa put a hand on his shoulder and massaged it softly. It still felt odd, but the time they had spent together, the little touches were beginning to feel natural.

"Hey, we are, or we were." Heero butted in.

"We thought you've been a couple for four years." Wufei inserted, pushing his dish away from him.

"Yeah, give us a few minutes to formulate a congratulation. It's about time though." Duo finished off, grinning and leaning on his hand.

"Thanks. We were going to wait before telling you, but we thought this may be the last meeting for a while." Trowa answered. Quatre inhaled deeply and sighed. His friends were well meaning, although seemed to be a bit dense. He smiled as they began to warm to the idea that they had just become a couple.

Duo balked out a laugh from nowhere.

"Well I now feel embarrassed for sending you the matching thongs Christmas before last."

The End 


End file.
